The growing consumption of zinc-air button cells, in particular, cells for hearing aids, has elevated the importance of packaging of this mass-produced item to the rank of a major factor. Their packaging must be both economical and have an attractive appearance to promote buying interest.
Proceeding based on tablet packaging of the pharmaceutical industry, packaging for hermetically sealed button cells, rechargeable NiCd-systems, or Ag2O—Zn and HgO—Zn primary systems that consists of, for example, pairs of interlocking plastic shells, have been introduced. One of those shells was subdivided into a circular array of compartments for accommodating cells and could be rotated with respect to the other shell such that those compartments could, one after the other, be brought into coincidence with a dispensing opening in the other shell and the cell involved withdrawn.
However, in the case of zinc-air cells, there arises the special problem that the air-inlet openings in their cathode cup must be sealed to prevent ingress of air and exclude moisture until such time as they are placed in service, i.e., that their packaging must also be such that cells may be stored in it.
A corresponding packaging element is represented by, e.g., the press-out packaging described in Germany Patent Application DE 3630926 A1. The cells contained therein are fully protected against ingress of ambient air between a tear-resistant, air-tight, transparent, plastic foil having bowl-shaped blisters and a sheet of aluminum foil that is bonded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,708 discloses a folding box for use as a packaging element for zinc-air cells that incorporates a cardboard carrier having circular recesses for accommodating button cells whose bases are cemented onto a foil on the reverse side of the carrier.
Another embodiment of a sales packaging for zinc-air cells is disclosed in German Patent Application DE 4128248 A1. That patent application depicts a sale and storage packaging for zinc-air cells having a carrier to which the bases of cells, which are provided with air-inlet openings, are cemented. A transparent plastic cover having bowl-shaped recesses that essentially conform the shape of the cells is attached to the carrier. Cells may be pressed through the carrier whenever needed. Another foil that extends into the vicinity of the carrier is attached to the carrier. Cells may be pressed through this foil, which is provided with an adhesive coating, at least at those locations where the bases of cells adhere to it, but which remains attached to the carrier after cells have been pressed through it and withdrawn.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a packaging such that individual cells cannot be removed therefrom without leaving traces thereof, that the packaging is resealable, and that cells may be readily withdrawn therefrom.